Dave
Dave is a rock musician and a farmer working for his deceased father at Papa Berry Strawberry Farm. He made his debut in On Our Own: Self-Reliance History Dave's history is currently unknown. Physical Appearances Dave is a tall and well-built young man with spiky silver hair and black highlights that is shaved at the lower part of his head. He has black eyes (initially portrayed as blue on the book coverOn Our Own: Self-Reliance book 22 cover) with slitted dark pupils. On the two sides of his nose and above his eyebrows consists of simple round studs. His ears are adorned by two sets of four earrings each, with the lowest two being the largest. For his clothing, he wears a belt choker decorated with spikes, a ring on his right little finger and wear a set of rock attire. But, at the end of the Book 22, he changed his hairstyle into loose downwards hair. He also removed his studs, belt choker and his earrings. Personality Upon introduction, Dave appeared as a cold and intimidating person, and displayed attitudes of a gangster as he easily unnerved Joni, Mia and Corey when Joni accidentally knocked into him. Prideful in his talent in playing the electronic guitar, he described himself as a 'rockstar who is waiting to be discovered'. Dave also seemed to be indolent at times, showed when he refused to grow and harvest the strawberries for his deceased father's company. Despite all, Dave does display a friendlier side, as he was willing to invite Joni and Corey to eat with him in his house, and wept after seeing a letter of encouragement written by his father. Dave also showcased a rather pedophilic side of him, as he showed interest in young kids like Mia and even tried to flirt with her. Abilities Electric Guitar Dave has displayed his skills in playing an electric guitar on several occasions. Despite most characters commenting on his skills on playing are rather bland, Dave still strongly believed in achieving success with his skills in playing the rock instrument. Dave was very strong-willed and assertive about his musical talent as he described himself as "a rock star who is waiting to be discovered". Mental Intellect Others As a vessel that carries down the bloodline, Dave inherited his father's strawberry farm after his death. Hence needing to have the ability of growing and harvesting crops (in this case, strawberries in particular). From the start, Dave displayed zero interest in continuing and running the passed down farm, resulting in a cease of profit from the farm and business failure. However, Dave soon realised his wrongdoings and continued operating the then runned down business, henceforth learning the skills of growing and harvesting the fruits. Relationships Family Mr. Song Mr. Song is Dave's deceased father. Friends Candy JEM Corey Synopsis On Our Own: Self-Reliance Trivia * Dave seemed to be a pedophilia, as he displayed interest for prepubescent kids like Mia. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Male Supporting Characters